leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V4.13
New Skins * Debonair Ezreal * Debonair Vi PvP.net Team Builder * Team Builder matchmaking now takes into account your experience with the specific champion, position, and role you've selected.. * Players can now unlock new role-themed summoner icons by playing 5 games in Team Builder as a specific role. Match History * Color blind mode has been added. * Vilemaw is now tracked as an objective for Twisted Treeline matches. * A Match Breakdown section has been added, providing: ** Graphs for Champion Kills, Gold, Damage, and Wards. ** Champion portrait indicators for First Blood, First Tower Destroyed, Largest Multi Kill and Largest Killing Spree. * Selecting a champion in the minimap's Champion Kills view now also indicates their death locations. * Purple team objectives are now tracked correctly for Co-op vs. AI matches * Item tooltips for matches played on previous patches now display item details specific to that patch. * Fixed a few rendering bugs for matches longer than 60 minutes. * Fixed a bug where item undo wasn't reversing gold spent, causing players to appear to have spent more than they earned. * Clicking a match in another player's in-client match history now correctly highlights them on the web. * Item build, gold earned, and summoner spells have been added to the in-client "at a glance" match history. League of Legends V4.13 Champions ; * ** Trigger damage reduced to 32 (8 level) from 38 (12 level). * ** Mana cost increased to 50/55/60/65/70 from 30/40/50/60/70. * ** Knockup duration reduced to 1/1.25/1.5 seconds from 1.5 at all ranks. ** Slow strength reduced to 40/50/60% from 60%. ** Slow duration reduced to 0.25 seconds from 1.5 seconds. ; * ** Missile width reduced to 55 from 70. ** Fixed a bug where Cocoon was providing vision longer than the stun duration (now correctly matches it). * ** Rappel now calculates its range from the center of Elise to the center of the target from the edge of Elise to the edge of the target (an approximate increase of 75 range). ** Range reduced to 750 from 925 (~825 range using the old center-center targeting calculations). ; * ** Base magic damage reduced to 30/45/60/75/90 from 40/60/80/100/120. ** AP scaling changed to .35/.4/.45/.5./.55 from 0.45 at all ranks. ** Bonus AD scaling increased to .5/.55/.6/.65/.7 from .5 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to 12/18/24/30/36 from 16/22/28/34/40. ; (Crystal Scar only) * ** Cooldown increased to 11/10/9/8/7 seconds from 10/9/8/7/6. * ** Cooldown increased to 16/14.5/13/11.5/10 seconds from 16/14/12/10/8. ; * ** Damage dealt to minions reduced to 70% from 100%. * ** Mana cost increased to 30 at all ranks from 0. ** Cooldown reduced to 8/7/6/5/4 seconds from 8/7.5/7/6.5/6. ** Damage reduction duration reduced to 2.5 seconds from 3. ** Fixed a bug where Drunken Rage could be used twice in a row if Gragas was interrupted as soon as he started drinking. ** Fixed a bug where Drunken Rage would sometimes not play the proper keg smash animation on attack. * ** Fixed a bug where Body Slam would occasionally fail to work when Gragas leveled it first or second. ; * ** Damage dealt by additional shots increased to 40% from 35%. * ** Base physical damage increased to 250/400/550 from 250/350/450. ; * ** Bonus attack damage increased to 15/17.5/20/22.5/25/27.5/30% of bonus movement speed from 10/12.5/15/17.5/20/22.5/25%. * ** Mana cost reduced to 24/26/28/30/32 from 24/28/32/36/40. * ** Range increased to 1000 from 800. * ** Tooltip updated. ** Maximum knockup duration increased to 1.25 seconds from 1. ** Cooldown now begins on first cast. ; * Stats ** Jax finishes his attack animation a little faster (19% faster). ; * ** Now activates when Jinx contributes to killing an inhibitor. ; * ** AP scaling increased to .25 from .2. * ** Cooldown reduced to 100/90/80 seconds from 110/95/80. ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 400 from 440. ** Health per level increased to 87 from 84. * ** Armor and magic resistance shred reduced to 12/16/20/24/28% from 20/22/24/26/28%. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 80/85/90/95/100 from 80/90/100/110/120. ; * Stats ** Base health regen increased to 8.95 per 5 seconds from 6.95. * ** Shield duration reduced to 2 seconds from 4. * ** No longer reduces enemy attack speed (reduced to 0% from 20/30/40/50/60%). ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 6/5.25/4.5/3.75/3 seconds from 6/5.5/5/4.5/4. * ** AP scaling reduced to 40% from 60%. * ** Slow increased to 30/45/75% from 20/30/40%. ; * ** No longer removes slows. ** Cooldown increased to 18/17/16/15/14 seconds from 14/13/12/11/10. ; * ** Decayed slow no longer scales with ability power (reduced to 0% from 13.3% per 100 AP). * ** Movement speed buff duration reduced to 3/3.5/4/4.5/5 seconds from 5 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to 65 at all ranks from 65/70/75/80/85. ; * ** Damage changed to 10 (8 level)(+20% AP) from 10 (10 level). ; * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 335 from 340. * ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 9. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 7 seconds from 8. * ** Healing amplification increased to +1% per 2% missing health from +1% per 2.5% missing health. * ** Cooldown reduced to 100/90/80 seconds from 120/100/80. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Shen would occasionally fail to teleport to his protected target for no reason. ; * ** Burnout can no longer be extended past its intended maximum duration through the use of Dragon's Descent. ** Dragon's Descent's Flame Trail damage tick increased to once every 1 second from every .75 seconds. ; * ** Initial movement speed bonus duration increased to 2/4/6 seconds from 2/3/4. ; * General ** Visual update. ** Aura radius on each of Sona's abilities reduced to 350 from 1000. ** Aura duration changed to 3 seconds from indefinite, but increases by 0.5 seconds each time she tags an ally. ** Texture upgrade to all skins and a texture upgrade to her hair and weapon. * Stats ** Base armor increased to 15 from 12. ** Base health lowered to 353 from 380. ** Health per level increased to 77 from 70. * ** Hymn of Valor bonus damage reduced to 50% from 100%. ** Song of Celerity AP ratio reduced to 4% per 100 AP from 7.5%. * ** Active base damage reduced to 40 / 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 from 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 / 250. ** Sona and allies touched by the aura will deal 20 / 30 /40 / 50 / 60 bonus magic damage on their next auto attack within the next 5 seconds. ** Cooldown increased to 8 seconds from 7. * ** Heal reduced at early ranks to 25 / 45 / 65 / 85 / 105 from 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 / 100 . ** Heal is now modified by 1% for each 1% of the target's health that's missing. ** Sona and allies touched by the aura gain a shield that mitigates the next 35 / 55 / 75 / 95 / 115 damage for up to 1.5 seconds. ** Mana cost increased to 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90 from 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80. ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 7. * ** Sona gains 13 / 14 / 15 / 16 / 17 % bonus movement speed. The bonus decays down to the aura bonus over 3 seconds. ** Allies touched by the aura gain 10 / 11 / 12 / 13 / 14 % bonus movement speed for 1.5 seconds. ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 10. * ** Ranking up Crescendo increases the strength of Sona's auras and Song of Celerity's self buff. *** Hymn of Valor: + 10 / 20 / 40 extra on-hit magic damage. *** Aria of Perseverence: + 10 / 20 / 40 extra shield. *** Song of Celerity: + 2 / 4 / 6 % bonus movement speed. ** Animation updated to clarify that it's a skill shot. ** Animation updated to clarify the area of the effect. ; * ** Now only shields the first ally to be near the Lantern in addition to Thresh. * ** Fixed a tooltip bug that listed Flay's slow duration as 1.5 seconds instead of 1 second. * ** No longer deals additional damage to opponents that break extra walls beyond the first. ; * ** Slow duration changed to 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 seconds from 2.5 seconds at all ranks. * ** Active magic damage reduced to 80/125/170/215/260 from 110/150/190/230//270. ; * ** Now shows a line indicator in addition to circle indicator while charging. * ** Cooldown reduced to 110/90/70 seconds from 120/105/90. ; * Stats ** Attack speed per level increased to .031 from .04. * ** Fixed a bug where Tumble had an extra +0.1 attack damage ratio while Final Hour was active. * ** Bonus attack damage increased to 30/50/70 from 25/40/55. ; * ** Missile width increased to 88 from 65 to match visuals. * ** Range increased to 1550 from 1500 to match visuals. ; * ** Shield duration reduced to 1 second from 1.5. * ** Cooldown reduction from attack speed reduced. ** Minimum cast time increased to .18 seconds from .13. *** Attack speed needed to achieve minimum cast time unchanged (+114%, or +60% from items at level 18). ** Fixed a bug where Steel Tempest's whirlwind was dealing instant damage in the area of a normal Steel Tempest cast as it was traveling out. * ** No longer passively grants bonus Flow from dashing. ; * ** Cooldown increased to 120 seconds at all ranks from 120/105/90. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Time Bomb's explosion ignored spell shields. Items * Item upgrade order in the store rearranged to make it more intuitive. ; * Shield recharge time increased to 40 seconds without taking damage from enemy champions from 25. ; * Active cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 60. ; * Magic resistance reduced to 20 from 25. ; * Active cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 60. ; * Gold per 10 seconds reduced to 2 from 4. ; * Gold per 10 seconds reduced to 2 from 4. ; * Cooldown reduced to 90 seconds from 120. ; * Summoner's Rift only: Added a buff to the buff bar counting your number of Feral Flare stacks. ; * Bonus movement speed increased to 10 from 0. * Mana regeneration reduced to 5 per 5 seconds from 7. ; * Ability power increased to 100 from 80. * Health reduced to 400 from 500. ; * Stacks lost from dying at 20 stacks increased to 7 from 6. ; * Bonus movement speed increased to 20 from 0. * Health regeneration increased to 15 per 5 seconds from 10. * Cooldown reduction reduced to 10% from 20%. Search Terms * Searching for "Yellow" will bring up all Totems. * Searching for "Red" will bring up all Lenses. * Searching for "Blue" will bring up all Orbs. * Searching for "Green" will bring up Sight Wards. * Searching for "Pink" will bring up Vision Wards. Summoner Spells ; * Damage reduction reduced to 40% from 50%. * Now reduces target's armor and magic resistance by 10. ; * Heal amount reduced to 90-345 (75 15 level) from 95-475. General * New players will now sometimes see a tip at the end of game screen to introduce the concept of last hitting. * Improved match loading speeds by 10-30%, particularly for older machines. Bug fixes * Fixed a bug causing players to get stuck in Spectator mode at the end of a match. * Tooltips for Sheen, Trinity Force, Lich Bane and Iceborn Gauntlet now correctly list the Spellblade passive as having a 1.5 second cooldown. * Fixed a few tooltip bugs with Spirit of the Ancient Golem. * Fixed a bug where the game clock would occasionally become desynchronized, causing buffs to appear to spawn too early. * Fixed an Undo feature bug with items with actives. * Removed various VO lines that sneaked in with the new audio engine. * Howling Abyss death music is now properly controlled via the Music slider in Sound Options. * Fixed a few issues where players were hearing sounds from distant areas of the map. * Rebalanced a number of sound effects to more closely match their old levels. * Fixed a few instances where some effects were playing for too long, getting cut off, or improperly playing on top of each other. Skins Updated with international splash arts: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * References Category:Patch notes